gearsofwarfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Presidente Prescott
Il Presidente Prescott è l'attuale commandante politico della COG. Viene nominato circa un anno prima dell' E-Day, sappiamo che ha anche servito per 18 mesi come Gear. Biografia La famiglia Prescott sempre stata presente nel ramo politico, sia suo nonno che suo padre furono presidenti. Si arruolò nei Gear durante le Guerre Pellendum, tuttavia servì solo per 18 mesi, lo fece a scopo di migliorare la sua posizione politica. Non è mai sta però spedito al fronte. Dopo la morte del padre è subentrato come presidente della COG. Guerra Umani-Locuste Emanando diversi ordini e creando diverse leggi, ha fatto in modo che la guerra contro le locuste finisse in meno tempo possibile, ha autorizzato l'utilizzo del martello dell'alba, che ha provocato un grande disastro a livello ambientale, molta polvere vene alzata in cielo quel giorno, per settimane i cieli sono rimasti coperti. Questa decisione l'ha reso molto impopolare. Inoltre in questo modo oltre ad aver distrutto le zone controllate dalle locuste il 90% dell'umanità è perita in un solo colpo. Dopo il "colpo di martello" ha condotto la COG per i sucessivi 14 anni da dietro le quinte, inclusa l'offensiva della bomba solare. Dopo il martello di sciopero Dawn, Prescott ha indotto la COG attraverso i prossimi quattordici anni, incluso l'essere dietro le quinte dei bombardamenti Lightmass in Timgad Valley. Tuttavia, una volta che si è rivelato inefficace, ha radunato le truppe per l'Operazione Tempesta Hollow. Dopo un discorso rally, ha declassificato la posizione del New Hope Research Facility e ha ordinato di indagare Squadra Delta che per la posizione del Campidoglio Locust e la Regina delle Locuste, Intel che era stato fonte dall'esercito per qualche tempo. Mentre la COG Nexus messo sotto assedio, Delta Squad li mandò Intel dal Campidoglio Locust su come affondare la cava nel caso in cui essi non hanno avuto successo nell'uccisione della regina. Quando ciò non è riuscita perché la regina scoperto la loro intel sul naufragio della cava era stata inviata e fuggì con l'aiuto di Skorge cercando di guadagnare tempo, Prescott a malincuore ha accettato di quello che pensava fosse un piano folle, perché era fuori di opzioni. E con l'affondamento di Jacinto, fuggì su un King Raven insieme a Hoffman, Anya Stroud, e Cole. Nei diciotto mesi dopo la perdita di Jacinto, Prescott è scomparso dopo che apparentemente abbandonato il suo posto nel COG, gettando i resti frantumati di umanità nel caos come la Coalizione dei Governi Ordinati, ora senza guida, fu costretto a sciogliersi. Modifiche Personalità e caratteristiche "Capire che mondo ha dovuto fare per sopravvivere". - Presidente Richard Prescott, Memorie, apertura di linea, un progetto inedito 3. Chairman Prescott dando la sua "umanità" discorso prima di Operazione: Tempesta Hollow Grazie alla sua dedizione per la coalizione, è noto per essere disponibile in qualsiasi momento - giorno o notte. 2 Richard avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per la COG, anche sacrificando i pochi per i molti. Egli si rammarica del fatto scatenare il Martello dell'Alba, al fine di sconfiggere l'Orda di Locuste, ma capisce che era l'unico modo per la razza umana sarebbe sopravvissuto. Alcuni dei suoi metodi di croce sia morale che etico linee compresi i suoi allevamenti e lo stupro di donne costrette ad aumentare i numeri umana. Alcuni questione di come Prescott ha ricevuto le medaglie militari, anche se ha avuto un breve tour del dovere al servizio 4. Durante l'Hammer of Dawn su attacchi Sera, Prescott ha avvertito il suo segretario Jillian per avvertire la sua famiglia a fuggire in Efira, con grande costernazione di Col.Hoffman che ha perso la moglie in attacco. Hoffman e Prescott avrebbe continuato a litigare su informazioni classificate tra cui New Hope e Vectes base navale, che il presidente di trascurare qualsiasi informazione rilasciata fino ad un bisogno di sapere 5. Dopo l'evacuazione di città Pelruan.Prescott non tollerava "no go" aree per la popolazione Jacinto e rifiutare ogni forma di segregazione tra i cittadini continente e townfolks Pelruan 6. Modifiche Citazioni "Gli esseri umani non sono estranei alla guerra. Dopo tutto, abbiamo lottato per tutto il tempo che possiamo ricordare. La guerra è tutto quello che sappiamo. In passato, abbiamo lottato per Imulsion. Abbiamo combattuto per il paese. Abbiamo combattuto per la libertà. Ma tutto è cambiato dopo l'E-Day. Da 15 anni siamo stati in lotta per la nostra stessa sopravvivenza contro il disumano, mostri genocida. Ma è una lotta che non può continuare. umanità affronta l'estinzione, se non fine a questa guerra ora. Speravamo il bombardamento Lightmass sarebbe decimare l'Orda delle Locuste, ma sono sopravvissuti ... e sono tornato più forte che mai. Hanno portato con loro una forza che può affondare intere città. Persino Jacinto, il nostro ultimo faro di speranza attraverso tutti questi giorni bui, è ora a rischio. Presto avremo più nulla da difendere, e questo significa che abbiamo una sola possibilità ... attacco. Gears, quello che ti chiedo ora non è una cosa facile, ma è necessario. Se vogliamo sopravvivere ... se ci sono da vivere a lungo abbastanza per le stagioni passano see, our figli crescere, e di sperimentare un momento di pace che mai hanno conosciuto ... dobbiamo ora prendere questo fight per le Locuste. Andremo a dove vivono e dove hanno razza ... e noi li distruggerò! Questo è il giorno prendiamo la battaglia per il cuore del nemico! Questo è il giorno che abbiamo corretto il corso della storia umana! Questo è il giorno possiamo garantire la nostra sopravvivenza come specie! Soldati del COG , i miei compagni di Gears, andare avanti e riportare la speranza dell'umanità! " - Richard Prescott (prima Assault on Landown) "Gone, Sì. completamente sparito, per quanto possiamo dire. Purtroppo è anche chiaro ora che molti Locust sopravvissuti all'attacco - Come molti, non sappiamo - ma almeno l'umanità possa sentirsi un po 'più sicuro di notte." - Presidente Prescott Parlando alla stampa Sovrani Corpo sull'offensiva Lightmass e le sparizioni dei Kryll 7. "Come tutti di Sera ha imparato, la pace è fragile. Questo nuovo nemico spietato ha reso la maggior parte dei leader Sera o impotente o morto. Questo nemico crede Sera è finito. Alcuni nella Coalizione dei Governi Ordinati sembrano anche creduto Sera è finita- un malato, animale debole in attesa di macellazione. Ma oggi, i cittadini di Sera, noi-Tiro, il cuore della Coalizione, si impegna a riprendere il nostro pianeta. Per garantire la vostra sicurezza e la cooperazione, stiamo ripristinando l'atto Fortificazione. Tutti di Sera saranno essere sotto la legge marziale. Nessuno è esente. superstiti dovrebbero iniziare immediatamente l'evacuazione di Efira. Queste creature immondo, queste Locuste, non sono in grado di penetrare base in granito di Jacinto. Perciò, in Jacinto, siamo sicuri, per ora. Non ti lasceremo questa furia andare oltre o di cedere il proprio potere. La Coalizione si avvarrà di arsenale Sera di armi laser orbitale da un colpo di tutte le aree Locust-infestate. Per quei cittadini che non possono fare a Jacinto, la Coalizione apprezza il vostro sacrificio. Vi preghiamo di perdonare. Questo è ilunico modo. " - Richard Prescott presidente, 30 ° giorno di Bloom, 1 AE [] Modifiche Dietro le quinte Speravamo che la bomba solare di Timgad potesse decimare l' Orda di locuste, ma sono sopravvissute e ora sono più forti che mai. Hanno una potenza che può annientare intere città. Perfino Jacinto, il nostro ultimo faro di speraza in questo mare di tenebre, è a rischio. Tra un pò non ci resterà niente da difendere, quindi abbiamo una sola scelta:ATTACCARE!! Gears, so di chiedervi molto, ma è necessario. Se vogliamo sopravvivere per vedere le stagioni cambiare, crecere i nostri figli e vivere finalmente in pace, dobbiamo colpire le locuste sul loro terreno. Andremo dove vivono e si riproducono e le distruggeremo. Oggi colpiremo il nemico al cuore! Oggi cambierremo il corso della storia del genere umano! Oggi garantiremo la nostra sopravvivenza come specie! Soldati COG, miei eroici Gears, andate e restituite la speranza agli essere umani Senza dubbio il presidente Prescott ha grandi doti di parlare alla folla e di mandarli in estasi! Categoria:Personaggi